


A scary face is not always intentional

by potsugi



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3z verse, Gen, M/M, kamui and soup are assholes and takasugi is kinda sorry, kinda not rly but, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsugi/pseuds/potsugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo points at a kid taking out his wallet. Kamui smiles. Takasugi starts regretting ever deciding to have lunch with both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scary face is not always intentional

**Author's Note:**

> no beta work was done bc its rly short and just silly so

Takasugi is not jealous of the new, twisted relationship formed between Kamui and the Okita kid. And he is not being a pretentious punk who denies his emotions (even though he is, actually); looking at them from behind gives him the creeps. They walk like the school owns them something, and principal Hata is too scared of them to do anything about it.

“Souichiro, give me your lunch, I’m starving.”

“Stop pigging after my sausage, you just ate all your like, two pounds of rice. And it’s Sougo.” Takasugi wouldn’t mind Kamui eating _his_ lunch, and thinks Souji still has to learn that with Kamui, you always have to share your food. “Look, just take some money and buy bread or something.”

“Are you giving me money?” Sougo points at a kid taking out his wallet. Kamui smiles. Takasugi starts regretting ever deciding to have lunch with both of them.

But he still remembers when Kamui introduced Sougo to the team (the team usually being just two people); he was so ridiculously into the boy, and so excited about the three of them hanging around, Takasugi couldn’t really act like he preferred things to stay as they were.

“Hey kid.” Kamui gets far too close to the student he is about to rob “I’m hungry, can I have your money?”

“Boy, you better give him that money. He is wild when he gets hungry, believe me I know.” They’re both cornering the poor boy and Takasugi can smell his nervous sweat from where he is “What, you’re not giving it to him? Do we have to take it by force, uh? Is that how it’s gonna be? Man, I didn’t want to use these guns…”

The student offers his entire wallet in a manner that makes it look like there is some sick worshiping involved. Takasugi feels weirdly responsible, like when the kids you have to babysit kick the neighbor’s dog and paint the walls with their mom’s lipstick.

He also wonders how much bringing Soup into the equation will change things for them, if he and Kamui will grow apart. It wouldn’t be the first time this happens to him, and it’s not like he hates Sougo, but new routines require adaptation and Takasugi has never been good with changes.

Kamui seems happy enough (granted, as long as he has money for food nothing really matters).

“You know,” Takasugi approaches the younger student who is now shaking on his knees “you really ought to report them to the principal. Weak kids will grow up to be even weaker adults. I hate weak adults.”

The boy (who looks a whole lot like a member of the student council) looks up at him and Takasugi thinks for a second he could be a cool upperclassman giving some real solid advice, and maybe Sougo and Kamui can get their shit together if he tries to make them. But then the kid starts crying even harder.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t want to be weak, please forgive me, older bro!!” Takasugi wants to tell him there is no yakusa involved and there’s no need to call him ‘older bro’, but his screams drag attention to them and he wants to shove the kid’s face into the asphalt, which most reflect on his face, because he starts panicking even more.

“I don’t get how you knew, but here’s the rest of my money!” other students are starting to whisper around them “Please, I won’t tell the principal, just leave me alone!” he seems to consider his words for a moment “Or I will tell him… I don’t know I just don’t know, here’s more money!” Takasugi’s hands are suddenly full of loose change and a few bills and he can’t understand where he went wrong.

“No, I didn’t mean-“

The student runs away while the small crowd gives them disgusted looks.

Sougo and Kamui walk up to him and Takasugi swears Kamui’s eyes have never been brighter.

“Wow! Well done, Shinsuke! You are a natural; from now on,” Kamui’s hand is on his shoulder, it feels warm and wrong and Takasugi doesn’t want to be about the delinquent life “please buy me my lunch!”

“What? No, I was telling him-“

Sougo’s hand finds its way to his other shoulder. Takasugi wants them both to just walk away and let him go to his abacus class, where things are just easier.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, older bro. That was amazing.” he cups his mouth with his free hand “Did you see, everyone? Don’t mess with this guy, or else!”

The crowd quickly dissipates, and there’s no doubt in Takasugi’s mind that this stinky asshole knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Hey,” Sougo makes a candid face “let’s celebrate with some food.”

Kamui skips his way to the cafeteria, all the money spilling from his thin, pale hands. Despite everything, Kamui is rarely this happy, which should count for something.

When Sougo and Takasugi are left alone waiting for Kamui to finish clearing the cafeteria from its snacks, Takasugi hears him say “I don’t think you would want him to know you attempted to report us to the principal.” Sougo’s expression is grossly trying to be threatening. Takasugi thinks _he_ is the one who was actually scared of being scolded by the pink chairman. He shakes off Sougo’s hand.

It’s weird, but he can see what Kamui finds so interesting in the boy.

In the end, Kamui gets to feast on unhealthy snacks and even treats the three of them to some juice.

**Author's Note:**

> i was a bit drunk when i wrote this im super sorry


End file.
